Rogu Shai
Rogu Shai jest północno-niebieski piratem, wicekapitanem i szefem kuchni Pirate Heart. Jest jednym z domów sierot członków. On i Kayu S. Miyu podróżowali z czytaniem na inne wyspy. Shai, Połącz jak wielu innych piratów, marzy o znalezieniu One Piece. Popatrz Shai is a young man whose most characteristic feature is blue hair and a red tattoo surrounding his right arm, which he has had since childhood. He was dressed much more darkly on lonely missions than the rest of his crew, his outfit consisted of a whitish blue shirt under a dark hooded coat with light blue edges, two strings with face-shaped pendants hanging from the hood and a visible golden symbol on the left side of the cage chest, as well as simple, loose dark pants hidden inside laced shoes.Later, after his revival, you can see how he takes the clothes of the defeated member morine and replaces his partially torn outfit with it. The outfit consisted of a long black coat decorated with gold accessories, white bands around the shoulders of two red medals - as decorations, on both sides of the chest, a tight T-shirt and loose gray pants supported by a belt; the pants were hidden inside the shoes. Obecny strój Shai składa się z ciemnego płaszcza, bardzo podobnego do tego, który ukradli członkowie marynarki. Ponadto nosi pozłacaną zbroję zakrywającą brzuch i ciemne spodnie z napisem Heart Pirates. Osobowość As a child, he was a nice and nice boy, very caring for his friends, with whom he formed a tight group. He was even ready to be punished for Ace, who was "shopping" with Dadan at the time. He never lost faith in freedom. After being manipulated by a marine, his personality changed dramatically. He became cruel and ruthless, he went crazy about capturing pirates, he became such until he met Shanks, who never treated him as inferior. Seven years later and when he was already a member of Heart Pirates and returning to his true personality, he became calm, mature and intelligent. He showed his cheerful side; he began to smile more often when something pleased him or his friends were happy. However, regret for all sins made Shai want to atone for them and created a group of people who had shelter at Heart Pirates. Even so, he still felt he deserved to be punished, which makes him hide his feelings for Miyu because he thinks he doesn't deserve her. Shai also seems to be quite protective of those he cares about, or in some cases of those he has hurt. Not wanting to wait any longer for death, Shai proved willing to risk his life if he guaranteed the safety of his comrades. Sistory Początkowe relacje między nim a Miyu nie są bardzo jasne, ale z czasem są wyraźniejsze. Jako dzieci oboje podróżowali z Shankami. Później okazało się, że Shai wychował się w sierocińcu. Miyu na początku był w nim zakochany, ponieważ zawsze ją nosiłem, kiedy się bała, a nawet po poznaniu jej imienia, traktował ją tak samo. Jednak po tym, jak zacząć ją uwolnić, sam porwał go i zmanipulował. Zabił strażników i początkowo wyrzucił Shanksa, który później powiedział mu, że zabierze go do zoo, co było jego marzeniem. Skills Niebiańskie Ciało : Główna zdolność Shai pozwala mu latać jak meteor i tworzyć czarne dziury. * Meteor : Shai otacza się światłem, co daje mu możliwość latania i osiągania nieziemskich prędkości. * Wielki Wóz : Rogu przywołuje siedem kręgów i kieruje je w stronę przeciwnika. Najwyraźniej mają jedną siłę meteoru spadającego z nieba. * Gwiezdny promień : Shai wystrzeliwuje promienie energii gwiazd podążające za wrogiem. * Starburst : Shai zaciska pięść, z wyjątkiem dwóch palców, dostosuj machnięcie. Pojawia się kula energii gwiazdy, która leci prosto i taranuje połączenia. * Gwiezdna ręka : Shai tworzy na twojej dłoni kulka gwiezdnej magii, która z wielką siłą odpycha przeciwnika. * Rozpad gwiazd : Shai łączy się z falą ręki, powodując upadek ziemi pod przeciwnikiem. * Altairis : Shai krzyżuje ręce i rzuca „zaklęcie”. Wygląda jak czarna kula z małymi światłami. * Real Heavenly Bodies : Shai nabiera postawy, zachodzi na siebie i przeciwdziała wielkiemu wirowi ciemnofioletowych chmur. Wielki meteor wylatuje z chmurą, uderzając o ziemię z wielką siłą. To „zaklęcie” jest znany jako. * Nine Thunder Star : Shai materializuje dziewięć mieczy, które zbiegają się w pożądanym punkcie. Metal Metal Fruit : Dzięki niemu może wytwarzać i manipulować metalem. Ma również zdolność do zmiany zakurzonej skóry na metalowej. Cytowania * (Do Shanksa) „Stary człowieku ... na tym świecie nie ma wolności” * (Do Miyu) „To będzie twoja wolność. Żyj z myślą, że masz życie przyjaciół na swoich ramionach, Miyu. * (Do Miyu) „Kochałem cię, Miyu” * (Do Miyu) „Nie mogę się do ciebie zbliżyć. Nie mogę patrzeć ci w oczy! Uwolnię cię od koszmarów. Zabiorę twoją nienawiść i smutek ... ze mną ... Jesteś ... wolny! * (To Luffy) 'You're even more unpredictable than I've heard. Are you having fun hitting one of your companions who can't even move?' * (Do Asa, retrospekcja) „Och, zgubiłeś się? Nie martw się, doskonale znam całe na miasto. * (Do Asa, retrospekcja o Dadanie) „Ten przerażający mężczyzna jest kobietą ?! Czy on się tobą opiekuje? * (Do Dadana, retrospekcja) „Możesz to zobaczyć z daleka, jesteś piękną kobietą” Trivia * In chapter 264 he says openly that he loves Miyu. * It's modeled after Jellal from the anime Fairy Tail. * Shai and Miyu have long had a deep feeling that they cannot openly confess. * Z nieznanych przyczyn Miyu i Nami znaleźli gazetę „The Hottest Pirates”, w której on i Hidar they take the same place, third. Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit